


The galaxy needs you.

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: What once was a quite and peaceful morning quickly turned into a fun and busy one as Spencer and his new girlfriend, Max go from haiving a tickle fight to a hot and steamy make out session but their passion is interrupted by the infamous phone call...what will Spencer choose?





	The galaxy needs you.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SEASON 15 SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
>  
> 
> READ AT YPUR OWN RISK.......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS:  
> Max is an ESTABLISHED season 15 character who is set to play Reid’s love interest and is played by the adorable 5 foot, 3 ounces of whoop ass Rachel Leigh cook.
> 
>  
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

“Eeeeek! Eeehhk”

 

Max squeaked and shrieks with laughter as her boyfriend Spencer tickled her relentlessly with a grin the size of a dinner plate on his face.

 

Spencer’s once quiet and calm morning had quickly been swept away once Max, his Girlfriend of 3 months woke up.

 

Now they were rolling around on his bed, Max was pinned under him as he tickled her armpits and sides, making her shriek and squeal with delight.

 

The sounds of her croaking and honking laughter filled her house, and even though the sun had barely come up, to Spencer it seemed as if the entire world was warmly and brightly lit.

 

“Eeek! Ahhh Spence! You’re going to make me pee myself! Stooopp!”

 

Max shrieked joyous as she playfully pushed him away but still he tickled her. He knew she didn’t want him to stop, if she was serious she would have used their safe word: oregano.

 

“Spenceee!”

 

Max shrieked as she began laughing so hard, she resembled a Wookie, making Spencer laugh too as he paused in his tickling for a second to let her catch her breath before resuming his attack.

 

But quickly the tables turned on him as max forced herself to unfurl and began tickling his stomach, causing him to quaking with involuntary laughter.

 

“That’s-that not-hahhahaha-fair!”

 

Spencer said as he shrieked with laughter before max rolled off of him and leapt her feet before taking off Down the hall and into her art room where she hid behind the door

 

Spencer took a deep breath before scrambling to his feet and pursued after her with a playful grin on his face.

 

Skidding into the room he automatically pressed his back against the wall and looked around as he tuned into the quiet house.

 

Years of being out in the field had trained to listen to two things: what was there and looking out for what wasn’t.

 

Just 3 feet from him behind the door was max, as she covered her own mouth as she struggled to calm her breathing, waiting for the perfect moment to slip from behind the door and take off running.

 

As she waited for her opportunity to escape, she spied on her boyfriend as hepulled himself from the wall and began looking for her, first he looked behind the curtains and then under the table.

 

The closer he got to Max’s hiding spot the harder her heart pounded, even though she wasn’t scared and secretly wanted him to find her.

 

Unlike max, Reid had no problem controlling his breathing, years of playing cat and mouse with psychotic criminals had taught him a thing or two.

 

And although he could hear Max’s labored breathing loud and clear, he tormented her and increased the tension by looking under and behind everything in the room even under a book that laid on the table beside where she was hiding.

 

Reid felt his pulse quicken with excitement when he heard the less than subtle creak of the door as max slipped out from behind it, her heart also pounding as she slammed the door shut behind and took off down the hall and down the stairs with Spencer not far behind.

 

This time, she got away and escaped into the sunroom, tucked stealthy away in the door side closet.

 

This time the coats and clothes hanging within the closet stifled the sound of her breathing, and even with the door partially opened it was difficult for Spencer to hear her breathing.

 

Quickly max came up with a plan to surprise her boyfriend and as soon as his back was turned she slipped out from behind the door and pounced on him, ticking his sides and stomach.

 

Now it was the sound of his laughter that filled the house, out shunting the bright morning sun as it rose from its sleepily nap.

 

“You little sneak!”

 

Spence gasped as he shook with laughter, dropping to his knees before max gave him a peck on his cheek and took off once more, leaving a happily surprised Spencer in her wake.

 

After a few seconds of sitting Spencer took off after Max as she darted back up the stairs and barely made it a toe past the bedroom threshold when Spencer tackled her from behind, sending them tumbling on to the bed.

 

Max shriek with surprise and shock as Spence utilized her training and was able to pin her down, as he very gently pin her wrist down to the bed and straddled her waist as he painted with both excitement and a hint of arousal as max wriggled under him, her crotch rubbed against, teasing him slightly.

 

Spencer grinned victoriously as she and max locked as eyes and even tough she was technically the loser max let out a breathy laugh.

 

Reid grinned as he leaned he head down and firmly pressed his lip against hers, kissing her firmly as their lips locked and their mouth began to move.

 

Soon the playful kid turned intense and filled with passion as max slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored the inside of his mouth, tasting his morning cup of coffee and got hints of his customary blueberry bagel.

 

Reid’s tongue wasn’t so interested in exploring and quickly acquainted itself with her tongue, distracting it from its exploration.

 

As if by instinct Max’s hip began to roll on their own accord, grinding against Reid’s cock. Sending a shockwave of pleasure through Spencer’s body.

 

But despite the pleasure Reid considered stopping as his cock began to harden,much to Max’s to delight as a delighted smile form on her lips.

 

Max pressed her panty covered pussy against his trouser covered cock, her damp heat was easily felt by Spencer as his breath hitched in throat.

 

God it had so good, numbing good for both them but Spencer was out of condoms and even though Max had a very reliable IUD, they didn’t like relying solely on it and felt better having a barrier method be it condoms or sponge. Unfortunately they were out of both after Reid had come home 3 days ago and the last thing either one of them wanted or needed was a kid.

 

But just as he pulled away to put a stop to the passion, Max let out a throat moan, quickly changing his mind. 

 

Spencer panted a few moments as he let got of Max’s wrist and cupped her face as they locked eyes before max placed both hands on his face pulled him down for a kiss, eagerly invading his mouth once more.

 

Spencer groaned with delight as his cock stiffened to its full length, straining against the fabric of his trousers.

 

Max moaned even louder before placing one of her hands over his and placed his hand on her breast indicating what she wanted and Spencer was more than willing to respond to that request.

 

Reid smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and began kissing his way down her face and jaw before making his way down her throat, paying to tuck her hair behind her ear so that he suckle on the soft spot under her ear, making her whimper with need.

 

“Mmm, that’s it’s Spence...lower.”

 

Max whispered as Reid’s mouth reached the top of her tank top, where the tops of her breast where exposed.

 

Without needing anymore prompting, Spencer slipped a hand under her shirt, thumbing her nipple gently before getting it to a stiff peak.

 

“May I-“

 

Spencer started to say as his other hand reached for the hem of her shirt but max gave her eagerapproval befor he could even finish his question.

 

Spencer smiled shyly as he quickly pulled off her flimsy tank top and took a moment to marvel at her breast, even after having sex several times, Spencer always appreciated her body and was amazed by it.

 

“Beautiful...”

 

Spencer whispered before lifting his eyes up to hers, his heart stopping for a moment as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

 

In the moment Spencer almost let those three little words slip as wave after wave of love adoration flooded through him, he only had eyes for her but he held back, in his mind it was too early to say that, but he longed to say it anyway.

 

Instead he closed his eyes and latched in to Max’s nipple, his tongue swirled around the soft and perky bud for a Moment before reaching down with his free hand and rubbing the outside of her panties, teasing her clit before unzipping his own pants before returning his hand to her pussy.

 

Max moaned as she let herself completely relax as Spencer’s other hand intertwined with one of hers, palm to palm they were connected, their hearts began to beat together as if in sync.

 

But just as max opened her mouth to praise Spencer, the dreaded sound of his phone filled the morning air.

 

Instantly Spencer reached over and silenced it before returning his mouth to her breast. He didn’t have to go in till 7 and it was 6 now, he wasn’t going to lose the chance to make his and Max’s day amazing because of a phone call.

 

“Mmm, feeling rebellious are we?”

 

Max moaned cheekily as Reid switched from her left nipple to her right, while his fingers slipped under her panties.

 

“I have an hour before I have to leave damn it.”

 

Spencer said breathlessly making max chuckle as he began thumbing her clit causing max’s chuckle to turn to a sharp gasp.

 

But just as Spencer started kissing his way down to her puss, his phone rang again, interrupting the moment.

 

Spencer sighed and went to silence it again but Max gently wrapped her hand around his and squeezed.

 

“Go head and answer it.”

 

Max said softly, surprising Reid.

 

“Are you sure? It’s not right of me to leave in the middle of something like this, I can call off.”

 

Reid said softly as he got off of max and let her sit up. 

 

Max sighed and nodded,

 

“Go ahead captain, the Galaxy needs you.”

 

Max said smiling as she kissed his knuckles before getting up and heading into the attached bathroom.

 

Spencer smiled to himself before answering the phone, ready to save the galaxy or at least a victim or two.

 


End file.
